Poison Claws
by ahgwa
Summary: In which Kintarou believes Shirashi has a weird tan line, Chitose is the root of all evil and buchou is seriously exasperated. No pairings, CRACK!


**Disclaimer: Be happy I don't own Prince of Tennis because I'd name Shirashi...The MUMMY :D**

**Prompt word: Bandage**

**Duration: Written out on 3.34pm to 5.10pm. Any plotholes are NOT intentional. They are NOT deliberate. LOL, I'm demoting myself.**

**Dedicated to: SHITENHOUJI FANS :D**

* * *

Posion Claws

"Shirashi-senpai," Kintarou whined. "If you had put me in Singles 3, I would be able to beat that Fuji faster than you did!!" It was just a few hours after the match, and boy was that kid whining.

"That's buchou to you." Shirashi frowned. "Kenya, recite the last scores between me and Kintarou."

"Ehh, 7 games is to 5, Shirashi-buchou wins."

Kintarou sulked like any other 7 Grader, with the exception of Echizen. "Surely I could have improved?"

"That," Shirashi smacked his forehead in distress. "Was an hour ago."

"Well I COULD."

"You're just as whiny as that redhead from Hyotei." Oshitari, or more commonly known as Kenya, sighed.

"HE WASN'T MORE WHINY THAT ME!! I am so whinier than him."

Yes, that's the Kintarou we all know. If anyone said that somebody jumped off the eleventh storey, he'd purposely jump off the twelveth, just for the sake of it.

"...Lets just go and make our nagasi shoumen thing."

Kintarou, ever enthusiastic, grinned. "I'll be able to beat Koshimae in building nagasi shoumen contraptions, anyday."

Their data expert spoke up, clearly enjoying his gay partner purring at his ears. "Its Echizen, by the way. Don't you know that they are having a BBQ party in the restaurant that is exactly at the place where we are building up our contraption?"

The members gasped then rolled their eyes at their public display of affection. A few days ago, Kenya had bet two thou that they hadn't kissed yet. It would be very interesting to tease about them if it was true, but then Kenya had promised to split the money up neatly between the regulars.

Everyone knows that Kenya would find a way to break his promise in a roundabout way, like his crafty little cousin, but still, there was a possibility...

"How is it seeing your long-lost cousin?"

Kenya frowned. "Not too happy. He stole Fuji-san's Higuma Otoshi."

"I heard that their buchou Atobe Keigo knows that particular move too." Chitose said.

"Funny, I don't recall seeing him."

"I did, but he was being chased by their member...I think Shishido Ryoh. He was wearing a blue cap. Seemed to be Shishido's." Chitose chuckled. "He was muttering about his hair, razors...and if I remember correctly, he was cursing Echizen."

"Wow. The things people do for hair."

"More like the love of hair."

"Would someone actually curse a person for his own hair?"

"I don't know," Chitose admitted. "But for Atobe, you never know."

"Yeah. Too bad we won three sets in a row. I would really like to see his hai-" Kenya was cut off by Chitose, who pointed.

"Look! The contraption is done!"

"Chitose...We slacked through it."

"Do you care?"

Pause. "No."

"That's the spirit, lets go and eat!"

Kintarou was being lame, Shirashi exasperated, Zaizen vain, Gin meditating, the gay couple slacking. It seemed like Kintarou buildt the contraption by himself, because it seemed messier than Kenya's handwriting and equally illegible.

"Where's the start?"

"Eh...The end is here," Kintarou pointed randomly. "Follow the pipe up and you can get to the start!"

"Very clever Kintarou," Shirashi bit his lip in sheer frustration. He only had one last card to play, and it normally worked quite well. Tugging at the bandages, he threatened, "Talk straight now."

He made a big mistake standing beside Chitose, who never believed in poison claws anyway. The said person 'accidentally' pulled off the bandage. The white strip slipped off his arm, showing off a perfectly normal hand.

Kintarou blinked in disbelief. That was way too sudden.

Shirashi bitch-slapped Chitose and wore back the bandages, and they finished the (un)satisfying meal in complete, awkward silence.

The next day, Shirashi left his house feeling very miserable. His sixth sense was accurate, because Kintarou wreked havoc during practice, and his orders weren't been followed.

"All you have is a weird tan line," Kintarou announced testily. "See, I got one too." He revealed a squiggly line on his calf, which has never been there before. It was definately tanned just the day before. "You don't scare me."

The next thing he did when he went back home was to bandage his forehead. He can convince Kintarou about the third eye next time.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I had this idea for ages, written it out, but I couldn't upload it because oversea internet is being lame. Basically, this thing was supposed to come out about two weeks ago. Oh, and this story should be considered AU. These never happened. They happened to meet Seigaku and went to eat meat with them. Looks like nagasi shoumen is not for them. I LOVE THOSE SHITENHOUJI BISHIES :DD**


End file.
